A big miraculous reveal rewrite (on hold)
by butterfly moon1.0
Summary: Marinette is on time for school for once, but what happens when she and her class get kidnapped and they have to watch a show about them and their lives, how will it end? Will Adrian finally fall for Marinette when her secret is revealed. Who knows.
1. Getting kidnapped

Hi guys, I use to go by little-adrianette, but unforantly I logged out of my account, so I have to redo it all over again, I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner, but all that matters that I'm doing it again, see yours later. Also, I'll be changing the story a little bit. {Grins}

"Good morning Tikki" yawned Mariette

"Good morning Mariette" replied Tikki.

"I wonder what we're doing at school today" inquired Mariette, while Mari was getting ready for the day someone was watching her from far away.

"Oh you will see very soon, ladybug" she giggles to herself and disappears from where she was standing. Back with Mariette and Tikki.

"Tikki, do you feel like we're being watched for some reason?" It sent shivers down her spine at the thought of the possibility.

"I go and check" as she said that she flew towards the window and looked from every possible angle. "Nope, we are in the clear" she saluted Mariette, in which made her giggle a little bit.

"I'm probably should head to school now so I won't be late" she felt so happy at the moment, everything was so calm and she wish this could never end. She made it to class before everyone else, she sat down in her spot and started to sketch. While she was sketching her classmates came in and saw their class president sitting in her usual spot, the last one there was the teacher. Once she sat at her desk, they hear a clicking sound, after that, the class room was filled to the brim with knockout gas, everyone fell asleep at once. Mariette last thought was 'What the heck is going on' before blacking out.

Once she came round, her head was hurting like hell, her body felt so sore that she could barely move. She opened her eyes a little bit, when she did, the light was so dim, that she could open her eye's fully, she finally sat up to look around to where she was. To her surprise, she wasn't in the classroom, heck, she wasn't sitting next to Alya.

"Mariette, are you okay?" Mariette tuned around to see Adrian asking the question. She jumped in surprise, and squeaked a little too. Any way not the point, she quickly shuffled away a little bit.

"Y...yes" she hid her head in her hands to keep Adrian from finding the blush appearing on her face.

"Did I surprise you?" Adrian chuckled lightly, his shy shy friend, so adorable, even with sound.

"GIRL!?" 'Oh no, got to go before I die' Mariette looked for a place to hide herself, the only place she could hide, was behind Adrian, she gulped, she was so dead.

"Could I hide behind you Adrian, I think Alya is going to kill me, before I get a chance to explain something to her?" she was really desperate to hide.

"Sure" was all he said, he did kinder feel sorry for his friend, Alya was a force not to be reckoned with, and sure enough his friend had to date her.

"Thanks" she was behind Adrian now, but while she was getting behind Adrian, Alya spotted poor little Mari.

"MARI!" she crashed though everyone just to get her friend. "Um Adrian, could you please move, I'm going to kill Mari" Alya clenched her teeth together to say 'If you don't move, I will pull' that sent Adrian into panicking mode right then and there. 'She can be scary when she wants to be, even scarier than another guy from an anime I know of' {Yes, It is a reference to Ouran high school host club}

"O...okay" he moved aside, letting Alya to Mari, 'I'm sorry Mari' was all he thought of.

Mari P.O.V

"Girl, are you okay?" huh?

"Kinder sore, but otherwise fine, why?" I was confused, one moment, she sounded like she was going to murder me, and the next, she asked if I was alright? What is going on?

"Are you going to finger out how are we going to get out?" okay, still a bit wired, but it does rise a good point, how are we going to get out?

"I haven't yet" was all I could say, I'm trying to finger out how we got here still.

"Attention all" said a voice that was loud and new. Everyone looked to where the voice came from. In front of us, was a big plasma TV screen, and a girl was on it. She had a kinder brown and yellow hair, short, blue eyes, small lips, and a smile like it's saying 'I'm just having fun'. I think it's a good look for her, her t-shirt, spelling R.W.B.Y. on it and has four people on it as well.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I had to do this, my made-up name is butterfly moon, sorry but I can't share my real name, I have brought you here because I've got something to show you, you know your superheros?" butterfly moon asked us, we all nodded out head saying yes.

"Well, this is a show about them, about how they go about their lives in and out of the costume, I'm only going to do season one, then wipe your memories, then wait till season two comes out and bring you here again" there was some awes amongst us. "But do not worry, once you find out each other identity's, you'll remember this." She promised us, I still don't trust her completely, but I can't judge though

Some were letting out cheers, and I heard one groan, I can tell who that is, and its Lila. I still feel bad for hurting her couple of days ago. But I hope she doesn't kill me once she finds out that I'm ladybug, but I'm slightly ingested to who is my partner.

"But that could wait a little longer until I tell you son things, on your right {Your left} is the kitchen, some of the food are for the superheros, like cookies and camembert for example" she smirked at this, why was she smirking? That was starting to get to me.

"And to your left {your right} is the ladies and gentlemen's rest rooms, if you need anything else, just say it, oh, and by the way your president has the remote to the TV, enjoy" she finished off, giving us the biggest smile I thought she was going be hurting for a while.

Everyone looked towards me, I looked down to found a remote at my feet. "Here goes nothing" I softly mutter while I pick it up. "Ready?" I asked, everyone nodded, this is going to be a long day.

Auther: thank you for reading this, I hope it was better than the first one, any way, bye. Oh, and please review.


	2. sorry

sorry but the following story are going up for Adoption

A big miraculous reveal

Aster stark

how can I compare to herhim

sorry that I haven't been posing any new chapters for you guys, but if you want, you can continue writing them. bye bye my little butterfly's.


	3. choose a new story

dear readers,

this is were you can help me choose a new story to type up, I'll also give you the story's that I haven't competed, sorry for those of you are hopping for me to post a new chapter, I know, how could I write something I can't finished, but for though who hope to finish the story's that I've created, I have no idea how to continue them, I honestly haven't planed that far, I'm still new to fanfiction, before I give you the opines for the new story based fandom, I'm going to do one story and finish it before I start a new one, here are some fandoms that I know of.

Winx Club

Batman

Danny Phantom

Ouran high school host club

Sailor Moon

Kingdom hearts

W.I.T.C.H

RWBY

merlin

Sofia the first

young justice league

Justice league

snow whits with the red hair

or fandoms that I've already done and not completed or completed

Miraculous ladybug and chat noir

Voltron legendary defender

Ben 10

Avengers

crossovers

the story that I put above, sorry but those are the only fandoms that I know.


	4. a rewrite

**hello everyone, sorry for not updating in a long time, but I have some good news, I'll be rewriting all story's that I have posted, even the ones that I left unfinished, and the updates will be random so please come back raguly and please consider commenting on the story's, and thanks for reading this short announcement**


End file.
